


Convention Vibes

by LexieLovesWriting



Series: The Concert Vibes Story [3]
Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom, natewantstobattle (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Anxiety, Conventions, Cuddling, Cute, Dancing, Dates, Dating, Dinner, Drama, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Fun, Gaming Conventions, Love, Music, PAX East, Pax - Freeform, Romance, Scary, Snuggling, Tags Are Fun, YouTube, crazy ex, cuddly, ex-boyfriend, food runs, movies - Freeform, new relationships, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieLovesWriting/pseuds/LexieLovesWriting
Summary: Sequel toConcert VibesMark meets a wonderful new girl, but will someone try to ruin it for you?Formerly known asTwo of a Kind





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! hope you enjoyed the last two works I worked on! Please enjoy this as I start this up and make a story out of it hopefully! :D

“Babe, are you ready?”

Nate called to you from your living room. You were currently in the bathroom, putting the finishing touches on your makeup. Tonight was the night all of your friends were looking forward to. This was the night where everyone was ably to meet Mark’s new girlfriend. He had tried to be sly about having a girl he was into a secret, but obviously you knew better. So did everyone else. When he finally fessed up, he said that all of you could go out to dinner and meet his girlfriend. And tonight was the night! You had all reserved a table a nicer restaurant in Glendale. 

“I’ll be out in a second!” you yelled, fluffing the curls you put into your hair one last time and checking your matte lipstick before walking out of the bathroom. It was a nicer restaurant, but not completely dazzling dresses and tuxedo dress code restaurant. You all planned to dress a bit more formal. You put on your favourite dark red dress, wearing a cute black cover up to shield your shoulders from the night. 

When you walked into your living room, you saw Nate sitting there with a black dress shirt, pants, and shoes, coupled with a dark red tie to match your dress.

“To be on time is to be late, (Y/N). Didn’t you learn this in marching band?” he says, standing up and walking over to you. You roll your eyes and kiss him quickly, and examining his lips to see if your lipstick passed the kiss test.

“I did learn that in marching band, however I am no longer _in_ marching band, so you can’t use that on me, tree trunk,” you say to him, wrapping your arms around his neck, smiling up at him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, bringing you in for another kiss. 

It really didn’t feel like it, but it’s been a little over a year since you both started dating. It’s been a little over a year since the drama has faded out. You were so happy that Mark was able to move on and find someone he really likes and takes interest in. It filled your heart with joy that you didn’t have to be so awkward and stiff around him. It was like the old days, when you both just hung out and talked a lot. 

You both walked out of your apartment complex and into the parking lot. You reached into your purse and pulled out your keys, unlocking your car. Nate scurried behind you to get to your car door first, opening it for you. He had is goofy grin plastered on his face. You look at him with a smile still plastered on your face.

“What a gentleman,” you say to him as you slide into the driver’s side of your car. He closes the door for you and jogs over to the other side, opening the door and getting into the passenger’s side. 

“Well, you are driving, so I thought I could at least do that,” he said, shutting his door. You put the keys in the ignition and start you car. Soon enough, you’re driving down the road on the way to Glendale. 

“You should totally vlog this,” you say nonchalantly. He smiled at you and pulled out his camera.

“You read my mind,” he said, getting it started up.

You’ve gained about a million and a half subscribers since you started your channel. Nate had finally convinced you to start vlogging with him. It’s a lot of fun to vlog, now that you’ve gotten into it. This vlogging session would probably be for his channel. He liked vlogging a lot. It was kind of fun, you saw why he wanted to do it a lot.

“Hey guys! Decided I’d update you guys!” he begins, shifting the camera so that its on you driving, a smile suddenly creeps on your face.

“I am with my beautiful girlfriend, going to dinner with a group of friends,” he says, putting the camera back onto him.

“I won’t say who, but someone in our friend group just started going out with someone, so now we get to meet them tonight! We all voted to go to a nice restaurant to do it, because why not?” he said with an adorable grin plastered on his face. He turns the camera back to you.

“I’m honestly just ready to eat food and have you pay the bill,” you said with a joking smirk. He groans, pulling the camera back to himself.

“How much food are you going to order?” he asks. He’s grinning because he knows your joking.

“All of it!” you say with a maniacal manner. He shakes his head and looks at the camera.

“That’s (Y/N) for you, only with me so I can buy her food,” he says, looking at you. Your mouth opens in shock, and then you begin laughing.

“Yeah, that’s the reason I’m with you,” you say between giggles. He rolls his eyes, and looks back at the camera.

“Well, I’ll talk to you later guys. Probably after dinner and I make (Y/N) pay for dinner,” he says looking at you.

“I see how it is, making me drive and then paying for the both of us? You’re despicable,” You say back in a heavily sarcastic tone. He snickers and looks at the camera once more.  
“ I’ll also update when we get back to the apartment. See you later!” he says, waving enthusiastically and then stopping the recording. He packs his camera away and then looks at you.

“You know I’ll pay for you, right,” he says. You laugh and turn on the radio, passing him the aux cord.

“Yeah, yeah, I know you will. Do me a favor and put on some music? You pick obviously,” you say. He plugs his phone into the aux and starts playing a crown the empire song. You glance at him for a moment and start jamming.

You pull into the parking lot of the restaurant, parking your car and looking to the entrance.

“ Damn, this place is swanky,” you say, unbuckling yourself. Nate does the same, and you can see a two tall men walking in, one with long, curly hair and one with long straight brunette hair, with a streak of blonde towards the front. Both men are wearing dress shirts and dress pants.

“Guess Danny and Arin just got here, too. Look,” you say, pointing at the two making jokes to each other you assume. 

“Where’s Suzy?” Nate asks. You shrug, opening your door.

“Probably in there already, lets go,” you say, getting out of your car, and shutting the door. You wait until Nate is next to you to lock the door to it, shoving the keys in your purse. You walk into the restaurant’s lobby, where several of your friends are waiting to be seated. You first see Ross and Holly, talking to some of the others that were there already.

“Just two?” the hostess asks you with a smile. You smile and look at her.

“Actually, we’re with the party for Mark Fischbach,” you say, looking towards your friends still waiting. She nods to you and points to the lobby.

“You’ll have to wait there until the head of the party is here,” she said pointedly. You nod with a smile, thanking her for the help. You and Nate then walk over to the lobby, where Ross cheers when you both walk in. Danny walked up to you guys and gave both of you a hug. When he pulled away from you, you were able to see everyone Mark invited to this dinner. It was you, Nate, Danny, Arin, Suzy, Matt, Ryan, Ross, Holly, and when they got there, Mark and his girlfriend. A decent amount of people was there, all for Mark. These were all close friends that could make it. It was very nice to see it. 

“Hey guys! Where’s Mark and his new girl?” you asked. Some of them shrugged, but Ross was able to answer you pretty quickly.

“He picked up his girl, and he should be here any minute. Have you heard anything about her, (Y/N)?” he asked. You looked at him confused for a minute and then realized, oh, you’re his best friend. _Surely_ you knew something about this new mystery girl. You shrugged and gave him a nervous smile.

“He’s only really talked about her a little bit. He said her name was Amy I think?” you said. Now that you thought about it, he kept this girl really hush hush. He didn’t really talk about her to you. Which was weird, since he talked about everything with you. You shrugged it off as just not wanting to, which was okay. Sometimes people want to keep things secrets. 

“Sorry I’m late, guys! Traffic was crazy,” You and the rest of your friends hear a voice say. You turned around and you saw Mark, standing next to him was a very petite woman with short blonde hair and very beautiful eyes. She smiled at everyone and you smiled back, going to hug Mark first and then his girlfriend.

“Nice to meet you! I’m (Y/N), and this is my boyfriend, Nate,” you say to here, Nate hugging Mark and then hugging Mark’s girlfriend. Her grin stayed on her face as she talked.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Amy,” she said, going back to hold Mark’s hand. 

“Our table is ready guys, let’s go sit,” Mark said. As the rest of you friends stood up, you started talking to Ross and Barry on the way.

“So is everyone that’s suppose to be here, here?” You asked. Barry and Ross shared a glance and then shrugged.

“We _heard_ that someone is missing, but we aren’t sure who,” Ross said. You looked around. It seemed like everyone was here, even though Ethan couldn’t make it, but we all knew that. Who could it be?

“Who knows, it just seems like everyone is here,” Nate says. You shrugged, agreeing with him.

The people in your party were seated, and the waitress came to take drink orders. Everyone either ordered Iced tea or water. When she walked away and came back with the drinks, everyone began their usual goofy antics. Arin stuck a straw in his nose, and then Danny hit him with a straw wrapper. Suzy watched, apologizing to Amy. Amy just laughed at everyone being goofy. 

Nate, Barry, and Ross began talking, while you and Holly shared small talk with Suzy and Amy.

“How long have you all known Mark?” Amy asks curiously. All of them were saying around 2012, but you obviously had a different answer.

“I’ve known him since our freshman year of high school,” you say to her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

“That long? That’s awesome! Now that I mention it, he has talked about you,” She said with a smile. 

“Really? I hope all good things,” you say with a grin. She shares the same look and nodded, laughing quietly.

The extra chair sat empty beside you; Nate obviously taking the other chair. You notice Mark looked around at everyone and realized something sort of suddenly.

“Not everyone’s here,” Mark said confused. Amy looked at the side of her and both of their eyes fall on the chair between you and Amy. You looked at them confused.

“Who else is suppose to be here, Mark?” you ask. Amy looks to him confused, and Mark looks uneasy.

“Just forget about it, I don’t think,” he stops for a moment and his expression changes. You raised your eyebrow at him in confusion. Suddenly, a voice that you knew too well spoke behind you.

“Hey, Mark. Sorry I’m late, I just—“ 

That was all you heard before you felt your head spin around. Dressed in a blue button-up and white dress pants was the last person you thought would be here. He shared a glance with you and then looked at the only open seat; the only open seat that was by you. 

“Hi Tyler,” Mark said sheepishly, looking towards you and towards the chair. Amy looked confused at Mark and Tyler. Mark looked welcomingly to him with a smile. He had some uncertainty in his voice. 

 

“Go ahead and, uh, take a seat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I just got done with my first graduation practice, and tonight I have baccalaureate. I am so excited for graduation. It's had me very busy, but I was able to finish up this chapter up! I hope you all enjoy it :)

There’s an awkward silence at the table, those around you looking at you whilst you look at Tyler. That’s who was missing, your ex-boyfriend. Wonderful, just plain wonderful.

“Here, Tyler, take my seat—“ Mark began, but Tyler put his hand up as to interrupt him.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll sit in the open seat,” he said, looking at you with a glare. Your heart sunk into your stomach, but you didn’t let it show. You look at Nate with a smile, but Nate just at you looks confused. 

Nate was friends with Tyler, and since you never told him about what had happened all that long ago, it seems very odd to him, and to everyone else. You, Mark, and Tyler are the only ones aware of the initial problem. Your ex-boyfriend of five years, who mentally and once physically abused you, is sitting right next to you. Everyone else is looking at you like you have four heads. They just do not understand the situation.

Tyler looks at Amy with a smile. “You must be Mark’s girlfriend. I’m Tyler, I’m one of his old childhood friends,” he says sweetly to her. She smiles at him and begins small talk with him. Suzy looks at you with a confused look, and so does Arin. You hold up a finger to signal them to wait, and you pull out your phone. You start a group message with Suzy and Arin very quickly. You didn’t want Tyler to hear you talking about him, and if he saw you talking about him, you’d be toast. You felt like it was just like old times when you were still with Tyler. 

**(Y/N)** : Tyler is my ex-boyfriend. We dated for five years. We broke up because he physically abused me and mentally abused me. That is why this is excruciatingly awkward for Mark, Tyler, and me.

When you send the text, Suzy looked quickly at her phone and Arin takes a glance at it with her. Her face changes from a look of confusion to a look of shock, looking at you and then glancing at Tyler a few times. You nod solemnly. Arin gives a rather sour look to Tyler and then looks sympathetically at you. You shrug and smile, trying your best to play it off.

“Am I missing something?” Nate asked you with a sigh. You look over at Tyler, who is still talking to Amy, and then nod to him quietly, coming close to him to whisper into his ear. You didn't want anyone to really hear about this. 

“I’ll tell you later babe. It isn’t too important right now,” you say to him in a hushed tone. He looks at you pleadingly, but he doesn’t push it further. You go back to your conversations with the rest of your friends.

“Suz, when are we going to make a collab video?” You ask sweetly. Tyler glances over but quickly goes back to talking to Amy and Mark.

But you can tell Tyler is watching you and paying attention as much as he can. It makes you uneasy. It feels like you should be here with Tyler. The same lurking feeling you had right now reminded you of all those years ago while you were with Tyler. You looked at Mark for help, but he couldn’t really do anything to help you. It was rather useless. He just looked at you hopefully. Hoping this night would go smoothly and nothing would go wrong. 

"Not sure, (Y/N). I hope we can soon though! I only really see you when you come over to do Grumpcade and Table Flip!" she says with a slight frown. 

You began having a conversation with her, trying your best to block out Tyler for the rest of the evening.

_______________

Dinner was as nice as it could be while sitting next to Tyler. Mark would try to talk to you, but a glare from Tyler would quiet him and give him a look of worry. Why was Tyler like this? You just couldn’t understand why he had to be this way. Mark and Amy walk up to you as you are saying goodbye to Holly and Ross. 

“(Y/N), can I talk to you for a moment?” Mark asks. Nate is standing beside you, looking to Mark when you do Amy is also paying attention. Mark realizes Nate is trying to be apart of the conversation and he stutters a moment.

“Err, can I talk to you alone? Sorry, Nate, it’s important,” Mark says. Nate looks to you, hoping you’ll defend him and let him be a part of the conversation. Amy also looks expectantly at Mark. But you hold up your hand and walk away with Mark, leaving Nate and Amy by your car. You can see the both of them look at each other in confusion. Once you're out of earshot from everyone, Mark turns to you with a frown.

“I’m sorry about tonight, (Y/N). I know things are still off between you two. I wish I would have remembered he was coming, and I wish I could have warned you, I just got so caught up in you all meeting Amy and having tonight just be so nice for everyone—“

You put your hand up to signal him to stop talking. He tried to defend himself for almost no reason half of the time. You give him a weak smile, shaking your head. He looks at you with what seems to be confusion.

“Mark, stop apologizing. You forgot he was coming and didn’t realize it until it was too late. You even offered him your seat, and he denied it. Nothing about tonight went wrong, so there’s nothing to apologize for,” you say finally. 

But (Y/N),” he tries to interject, but you stop him again.

“Listen, Mark,”” you say, hoping he’ll listen this time. “It’s not your fault. Tyler didn’t do anything to me tonight, and there wasn’t anything you could’ve done if he did anyway. It’s no big deal, I promise.”

Mark looks at you uneasily, but he nods slowly. You wrap him into a tight hug, which he reciprocates rather quickly. Once you walk back, you see Amy and Nate talking intently to one another. 

“Glad you two are getting along,” Mark says teasingly. Amy walks over to Mark with a smile. He puts his arm around her and you walk up to Nate. Nate looks at you with a smile and you look around to face Mark and Amy.

“I’m so happy I got to meet you tonight, Amy. You are a super sweet woman!” you say to her with a warm smile. She returns a smile, pulling you into a hug. 

“A pleasure to meet you as well, (Y/N),” she says quietly. She yawns after she speaks to you, and Mark puts his arm around her once more.

“We’re gonna head back. It was great to see you both again. Thanks for coming out!” Mark said with a grin. You gave Mark another hug and waved him away. You look at Nate, pulling the keys to the car out of your purse.

“Ready to leave?” you ask, shaking the keys a little bit. Nate nods, walking to the other side of the car. He seemed oddly quiet for some reason. 

You climb into the car and shut your door. Before you can even put the keys in the ignition, you hear Nate begin to speak.

“So,” he begins

“What problem was there tonight during dinner?”

You felt your heart sink a little. You started the car and began pulling out of the parking lot before you began talking. 

“It’s a long story,” you start. But you quickly realize that you’ve got about a forty-five minute drive back to the apartment. Nate is looking at you expectantly. Well, you did tell him that you would explain it to him during dinner, right?

“I’m waiting,” he says coolly. You begin tapping your thumb on the steering wheel as you begin driving on the highway.

“So Tyler and I, we uh, we dated when we were in high school together,” you say. You could feel the way Nate was looking at you whilst you drove. He was confused as to what it even had to do with tonight.

“We dated for five years, actually. And, uh, he was actually really abusive to me,” you continue. You felt your chest tightening. You started feeling sick just thinking about your past with Tyler. You thought about how it was wonderful at first, and then it turned into a completely horrid relationship. Nate was still staying quiet, which made you rather uneasy.

“So tonight, him sitting next to me made me feel very uncomfortable. It’s been a long time, but even after all of these years, I could feel the animosity between us. It still feels wrong,” You say finally. You can’t look at Nate right now, but from the corner of your eye, you see him look forwards. He looks like he is a mix of angry and upset. You feared this would happen. Nate would get defensive. 

“I would have switched chairs with you, (Y/N). If I would have known, I would have done something more, why didn’t you tell me?” he asks pleadingly. You can hear the hurt in his voice, which makes you anxious. You continue to tap your thumb quietly on the steering wheel.

“I know you would have, I just, I didn’t want to make a big deal out of it is all,” you say, frowning. You tried to focus on driving and the road, but you really wanted to look at Nate and just beg him to drop the subject. Nothing about this situation was something you wanted to talk about. He pauses a moment, and you take a quick glance over to him. He is looking out of the window. He has a rather disgruntled, and you can’t help but feel bad about it.

“I wish you would have told me,” he finally says, gently crossing his arms. You can just tell that he is not happy. You can feel tears filling up your eyes. You didn’t want him upset, especially not with you right now. You suck in a deep breath, trying your best not to make it into a big deal. You didn’t _want_ this to be a big deal. 

“I’m sorry, I know I should have told you,” you say, holding back tears. You can see from the corner of your eye, he is looking at you with a frown. You wished he wouldn’t look at you like that. 

“Hun, it’s okay. I know you were just trying to make the night nice for Mark,” he says sweetly. Maybe he wasn’t mad at you, and that made you feel a bit better. You feel him put his hand on your thigh and give it a gentle squeeze. You smiled and giggled, turning on the radio. You switched it to the aux function and handed your boyfriend the aux cord. 

“Alright, DJ Nate, are you going to play some sick beats?” you ask playfully. He grabs the aux cord from your hand and plugs his phone in, putting onto a song you knew all too well.

“Nate! Aw,” you say as you hear the song “Peach” by The Front Bottoms come on through the speakers. You feel Nate’s hand lie back onto your thigh once more as you hear him begin to sing.

“You are my peach, you are my plum, you are my earth, you are my sun. I love your fingers, I love your toes, the back of your head, the tip of your nose,” he sings to you sweetly. You both begin to jam out once the music really starts up. You both sing to each other as much as you can, since you’re still driving. 

“And you are the reason I’m smiling when there is nothing to smile about,” you sing to each other, giggling and just having a good time. The song continues and you look over to him for a moment. His hand is still on your thigh, and his smile is infectious. He looks so happy. Nothing else makes you happier. 

“I love you, Nate,” you say to him. He looks over to you, a little bit of shock on his face. You and he didn’t say each that to each other often, but when you did, you knew it was because you really felt it in that moment. His smile became brighter and wider. You could tell it just filled him with such positive feelings.

 

“I love you too, (Y/N).”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, I am so sorry for not posting! Getting ready for college has never been more stressful. I hope you guys understand. I've been wanting to write for this entire time but I was just now able to write this (lol at 4 AM no less.) so I hope you enjoy!!

A week passed by from the dinner night that everyone was gathered to. It was an awkward night, but you were able to power through it, thank god. You really hoped Tyler would somehow leave your life, but you knew all too well that it wasn’t going to happen. Well, he lived with Mark, so of course you were going to see him more than you wanted to.

You were currently looking through your e-mails while waiting for time to pass by. Later today you were going over to Nate’s apartment to record a video for his second channel, where he mainly did gaming. He said something about starting a game series with you on that channel, but you weren’t sure which game it was going to be. You decided to just leave that kind of stuff to him. You mainly did singing covers and art, so if it anything that wasn’t that or just one-off gaming videos, you didn’t really dabble in it. 

You continued to scroll through the countless e-mails you received, until you stumbled upon one you were almost shocked to see. Was this sent to the right e-mail address?

It was an email from one of the coordinators for PAX East. It took a few seconds for it to sink in for you. 

PAX East?

_**Pax East?** _

You hurriedly opened the e-mail as if it had some magical cure inside of it. It was definitely for you, no doubt about it. Though, you did have to check the e-mail about five times before you actually read through the e-mail itself. You could hardly contain your excitement once you began reading through the e-mail.

__

_Hello (Y/N),_

_I am writing to inform you that you have been selected to participate in the following panels for PAX East:_

_\- Markiplier & Friends (MAIN STAGE)  
\- JackSpeticEye (ALBATROSS STAGE)_

_I am also happy to tell you that we have selected you to have your own Meet up!_

_Please Reply back with your address and other information_  
(Please review the PDF we have attached to see what the other information is)  
so we may be able to send you the necessary things for your time with us at PAX East. 

_We hope to see you here this coming spring!_

_Sincerely,_

_The PAX East Team._

__

Holy. Shit.

You immediately called the first person that it made you think of.

You picked up your phone and quickly called Mark. When you put your phone up to your ear, it was only a matter of time until he answered. You could hear the smile on his face.

“Hey, (Y/N), what’s up?” he said calmly. It was almost like he didn’t know. Him and Sean had to have had a hand in doing this, right?

“Mark, I’m going to PAX East!” you say excitedly. You could hardly contain it. 

“Wait, like as a guest?” he asks, a little confused. Why would you be excited just being a guest?

“Mark, I’m going as a content creator. They asked me to be on your panel and Sean’s panel, and I get to have a meetup!” you say again. You can hear the disbelief in his tone.

“What? That’s awesome!” he said. You could hear the genuine excitement in his voice. Did he really not have anything to do with this?

“Okay but they said something about information? Are they talking about like plane tickets and stuff?” you ask, still looking at the e-mail with bright eyes. Mark makes an audible “uh huh” sound and continues with a lot of information.

“Yeah, they’ll need your address so they can send you the three day pass and stuff. They also recommend you bring another person with you,” he says matter-of-factly. Bring another person with you? 

“Wait, so you’re really on my panel this year for PAX East?” Mark asks. You can hear the smile gliding across his face.

“Yeah! And I’m on Sean’s panel too!” you say. You hear a slight laugh on the line and then it come back to his cheery voice.

“Does Sean know? They never tell us who’s on the panels,” Mark asked. You thought about it and shook your head as if he could see you anyhow.

“No I don’t believe so, but this is awesome! I’m gonna call him now, I’ll talk to you soon,” you say with an eager tone. Mark signs off and the line goes dead, giving you time to go into your phone and call Sean. You click his name and hold it to your ear. You weren’t sure what time it was for him, but you were hoping that he would answer.

“Hey, (Y/N), What’s up?” you hear a familiar Irish voice ask from the other line. 

“Sean, you will not believe the news I just received,” you say. This peaked his interest a bit.

“I assume you’re calling to tell me?” he asks with a hardy chuckle. You can barely contain your excitement. 

“I might be on your panel for PAX East,” you say with a little smirk on your lips. You can hear him audibly shocked from this. 

“Wait, you’re on my panel? You’re going to PAX!?” He says, seemingly almost screaming. You laugh and nod, even if he can’t see you. 

“Yeah! I just got an e-mail inviting me to go to PAX East!” You say with cheer in your voice. Was this really happening? It felt so surreal to even know you would be a featured content creator at PAX. Not to mention, you could visit your mom when you went east. 

“(Y/N), I’m so excited to go to PAX now! I can’t wait to see you. It’s been so long,” he says. He sounds really happy. And you are too; it really has been forever since you’ve seen Sean. 

“It really has. Are you bringing Signe?” you ask curiously. You loved Sean, but you were hardcore Gal Pals with Signe. And let’s be real, you really missed your gal pal. 

“I usually do! I know you miss her. She’s shopping right now, but I’ll give her your regards when she gets home!” he says. You could just hear the smile in his voice. You didn’t understand how he was so cheery, but you enjoyed nonetheless. It really lifted your spirits and made you happy. 

You quickly glanced at the time. 6:37 PM. _Shit_ , you promised you would be over Nate’s apartment by 6:00! 

“Sorry to cut this short, Sean, but I promised Nate I’d record a series with him today. Gotta dash!” you say rather quickly. He says a quick goodbye before you hang up. You sit up from your desk and run to your closet, throwing on some random T-shirt. It was too big for you, so you assumed it was Nate’s. It didn’t matter right now; you had to rush.

You slipped your shoes on and bolted out of the door. You ran up the stair to his apartment. Shit, you were never late! You were just so excited because of the whole PAX business. You’ll have to explain it to him. Hopefully he would understand.

You got up to his door and turned the knob. Of course, the door was unlocked. He told you a bit ago that you could just walk in when you wanted. When you opened the door, the living room was empty. He was probably in his recording room. 

You quietly closed the door behind you. You knew better than to be loud in his apartment, especially when you knew he was recording. When you walked in, you immediately went to his recording room and stopped at the door. You tried to listen to see if he was recording, but you couldn’t hear anything. Gosh, you didn’t even text him to let him know you were late. Maybe he’ll understand if you just explain.

You could hear his voice talking sporadically. Yep he started a recording session. Which one? Hell, you weren’t sure. It was probably one of his Pokémon sessions. You were trying to wait, but you were never a patient person. 

**(Y/N)** : hey baby, I’m outside of your recording booth. Let me know when you’re done. I’ll be in the living room. I have good news!

As you sent the text off, you walked to the living room and sat down, pulling your feet under your butt. Nate needs to get some sort of heater. It is freezing in here constantly. You took this time to check your social media. 

Twitter was as normal. Sean posted his dorky little replies to your friend’s tweets, and Mark posted something sweet. That was all normal. 

Flipping over to Instagram was the same spiel. Man, social media was boring when nothing really pertained to you. Suddenly, you get a text from the man himself, Nate.

**Nate** : I’m ready when you are. You can come into the booth.

With that, you stood up and walked over to the booth, gently opening the door and peering in, he’s setting up the game you both are going to be playing. You quietly closed the door behind you. He seemed to have heard it, though, since he turned around and gave you a smile. You gave a halfhearted smile to him.

“Sorry I was so late, sweetie. I found out really exciting news!” you say with a bigger smile. He looks at you curiously.

“Well, what is it?” he asks with a questionable tone. 

“I was invited to be on Mark’s and Sean’s panel at PAX East! I’m even going to be hosting my own meet up!” You say with a bright smile. Nate looks at you in disbelief. His disbelief turns into excitement.

“(Y/N)! That’s amazing! Oh my gosh!” he says with an ecstatic look on his face. He picks you up in a huge hug. He was so happy for you. He sets you down, keeping his hands at your shoulders. he kissed your forehead and looked at you with such love.

“Also, I’m allowed to bring one friend. I wonder who it could be,” you say, putting your hand on your chin, pretending to think intently. Nate’s face lit up with excitement once you gave him a look of “it’s you”. He let out a giddy fit of giggles, hugging you excitedly. You hugged him back an laughed. 

“(Y/N), you know you’re the best girlfriend, right?” he says to you, kissing your cheek, and then your lips. You kissed him back with a smile tugging at your lips. 

“I try to be, sweetheart. Now, what game are we playing?” you say, pointing your attention towards the television screen. The start menu that was lit up seemed to be some sort of Zelda game. Looking a little more closely, you could see plainly that it was _The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker_. You turned to him feeling just pure joy. 

“You picked my favourite game!” you say. He rubs your back thoughtfully as he lead you over to the couch. You sat down and he sat right next to you. He handed you the controller as he began to fiddle around with various microphones and headsets. He synced the audio to the video and then looked to you.

“Alright, so for this series I am gonna have you play the video game. But, I want to ask,” he says, the words just at the tip of his tongue. 

“Go on, tree trunk, spit it out,” you say with a smirk on your face. He gives you a look and then rolls his eyes, going back to his old, smiling self.

“Well, I was wondering if you would want to, oh, I don’t know, put this game series on our own jointed gaming channel?” He says with a grin as wide as can be. You look at him confused and then it sank in. a gaming channel with Nate? Absolutely! That sounds like a blast. You gave him a wide grin and kissed him on the cheek.

“Of course! That sounds awesome,” you say, giving him a goofy grin.

“Good, That mean’s this is the first episode of (J/C/N)!” He says, wrapping his arm around your shoulder excitedly. You give him a funny look.

“So that’s our channel name, hm?” You say with a smirk. He nods and looks to the camera. He immediately cuts in with the intro to the first video session. Anything to catch you off guard. 

“And welcome everyone to the first episode of Wind Waker!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys;
> 
> I'm so sorry for being so horribly inactive. they truth is, is that my depression has started to really flare up and its really hard for me to write. This isn't even that long of a chapter, at least to what I usually write. I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me.

You leaned back in your chair lazily, picking at your Chinese food thoughtfully with your chopsticks. You were in the Grump Office, finishing up a recording session with Ross and Chris for Doodle Doods. You guys had decided to take a break since your food had arrived so suddenly. 

Nate was in another part of the grump office, doing some voice recordings for Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator. Vernon and the team had been working diligently to get this game out. They needed him to do some character voices for one of the dads. It was top-secret dad stuff, or at least, that’s how Nate put it. What a goof.

“I can’t believe you were invited to PAX this year, (Y/N)!” Chris said, picking up rice with his chopsticks. Ross stabbed a piece of chicken and bit at it. You gave them a smile and sighed, letting out a quiet giggle.

“Yeah, it’s news to me, too. I didn’t think that YouTube would actually have given me such a great opportunity,” You say, picking up a piece of broccoli and putting it into your mouth. You couldn’t believe in a month that you would be in Seattle, meeting the people who support your Channel. That was so surreal to you. 

“That’s the magic of it. You never expect it. Do you know when they’re sending out the schedule for it?” Ross asked, trying his best to pick up some of the rice in his box, but failing miserably. 

“Beats me. They asked me to be on Mark and Sean’s panel, and that’s all I know,” you say, setting the box of lo mien down on the floor near the couch. You pulled out your phone and were greeted by a text from Nate. You smiled down at your phone as you read the message.

**Nate** : Hey babe, I know you’re recording with Chris and Ross but When you’re done with them and we leave I wanted to know if you wanted to record a cover tonight? If your up for it, that is.

Nate had brought you along to the office so you could get some work done and say hi. But the grumps were busy recording, Vernon and the team were getting ready to do some work on Dream Daddy, and the rest of them weren’t in the office. Chris and Ross, who asked you to jump in on Doodle Doods for this week’s episode, saved you. Arin forgot he had to record with Danny today, so he canceled on the two boys. You were pretty sure they were recording paper Mario, but you couldn’t quite remember.

Chris looked over at your phone like a nosy child. He began poking fun with you, leaning on you suddenly to try and get a closer look at the texts.

“ _ooooooohhhh_ , who ya textin’, (Y/N)?” he said with a smile, looking at your phone and trying his best to get close. Ross laughed as Chris began grabbing at your phone and trying to text Nate back from your phone.

“Chris, cut it out!” you manage to say between laughs. You finally are able to get him to stop, rolling you eyes at the two men giggling to themselves. 

“Whatever, I’m gonna get the next session of Doodle Doods ready,” Ross said, breathing heavily from the laughter that he just gave into. You hear them both quickly shuffling to get their things ready. This gives you ample time to text back. 

**(Y/N)** : Sure, what did you have in mind?

As you sent the text off and shoved your phone in your pocket, you hear Ross do the intro to Doodle Doods suddenly.

“Hi and welcome to Doodle Doods! We are joined by—“ he says as you suddenly cut in, exasperated as you try to get your tablet ready.

“Ross what the fuck—“ you say, trying to get your keyboard to work. Did Chris give you the faulty one?

“—(Y/YT/N), or as we like to call her, Miss. Unprepared,” Ross snickers as you fix the keyboard’s problem of not wanting to work. 

“(Y/N) is a big dumb silly head,” Chris says in his smug voice as you sigh dramatically, trying to scribble and test the tablet and pen.

“If only you gave me time to get ready,” you say with a grin. They roll their eyes and Chris gives a overdramatic look to you.

“Not our fault you were texting your dumb silly head boyfriend,” Chris said in the same smug voice he said before, lifting his lip at you. You snorted and giggled, doodling a picture or Chris.

“So, (Y/N), since you’re our guest, what do you wanna draw?” Ross asks curiously. They now see you’re drawing Chris and you shrug.

“I dunno, I’m kind of just drawing Chris,” You say, drawing him with the lifted lip like he just made at you a second ago.

“By the way, this is the face that Chris made to me not ten seconds ago,” you say, drawing him over the top with his lip over his nose. It was pretty gross looking, to be honest, but they both began to cackle at your drawing. Which in turn made you giggle at them.

“Let’s Draw other YouTubers, since (Y/N) obviously just wants to draw Chris,” Ross says as you put the finishing touches on your drawing of Chris.

“I don’t want to _just_ draw Chris, but you have to admit it’s fun to,” you say, erasing your drawing rather quickly. 

“Here, I’m gonna draw (Y/N)’s big dumb silly face,” Chris says in his unnaturally smug and sarcastic voice. You look over to see Chris drawing you with a unibrow and drool dribbling from your lips. How clever.

These YouTuber drawings continued for the rest of the episode. It was filled with immense laughter and a lot of calling Chris a dork.

At the end of the episode, you pull your phone out to see what Nate had texted you.

**Nate** : More wind waker, and maybe another cover? Fans seem to really enjoy this whole “Broadway” stuff you’re into. :P I’m done by the way, you ready?

You open the door from the Recording room that you were just in and walk around, trying to find Nate. You also text him back while walking around aimlessly. 

**(Y/N)** : Yeah we just finished up. Where are you?

As the text sends, you hear someone calling your name.

“(Y/N)!”

You whip your head around to see Danny poking his head out from the room where they record their videos. He’s smiling at you and waving you over. You walk over, a grin forming on your face as you walk.

“Hey, wanna record with us for Grumpcade?” he asks excitedly. You can hear Arin doing something profound in the background that sounded close to masturbation. Danny looked at you with an apologetic look strewn about his face. You assumed it was because of Arin currently spewing verbal garbage and guttural moaning. You both cracked into a fit of laughter hearing Arin sing out “Danny! I’m gonna fucking pre!”

“As much as I’d love to join your orgy, I’ve got a recording date with Nate,” you say. Danny laughs and shrugs, smiling brightly at you.

“Thought I’d ask at least. Have fun,” he says. You can hear him yell at Arin when he closes the door.

“Arin what the FUCK”

Giggled to yourself hearing Danny yell at Arin after you began to walk away. You pull out your phone and check to see if Nate texted you back. Sure enough, there on your phone was a text from Nate.

**Nate** :I’m waiting in the car. ☺ 

You smiled at your phone, walking out of the grump office after saying bye to Vernon and the Daddy Squad.

You walk to Nate’s car and tap on the window to the passenger side before opening the door. Nate looked at you with a smile.

“Hey sweetheart, how was Doodle Doods?” He asked curiously, pulling out of the parking lot as you got yourself situated. You smiled at him, taking a deep breath to recollect your thoughts of the day.

“It was pretty good,” you began. You told him about the theme for the Doodle Doods episode. He smiled as he listened to the funny stories that you got to tell.

“So the theme was YouTubers?” he asked curiously. You nodded thinking about all the Creators you drew during the episode. 

“Did you… Did you draw me?” he asked sheepishly. You let out a chuckle and looked over at him. He glanced at you occasionally as he drove, trying to see the look on your face and gauge your reaction.

“Yes, tree trunk, I did.” You said with a smile. You looked at your phone and looked at a message from the two Doodle Doods themselves.

**Chris** : hey u big dumb silly head, thnx for being on doodle doods. The footage we got was hilarious. Get home safe. Don’t get into a crash or anything

you laughed at the message. When Nate asked about your sudden fit of laughter, you recited the text from Chris and he began to laugh too. You shook your head, putting your phone on top of the center console.

“Chris is literally a child,” You huff out with a laugh. Nate nodded, letting a laugh escape his lips. 

“You just figured this out?” Nate says. He hands you the Aux cord as he drives, indicating that you should put on some music. You plug it into your phone and look though plenty of songs before clicking on the song _Black Cat_ by _Mayday Parade_ He chuckled, listening to the song begin appreciatively. His thumbs began drumming along to the tempo of the song.

“And how was Dream Daddy,” you say in a gooey voice to him. He smiled, a soft dusting of pink spreading across his cheeks and to his ears. He itches the back of his head thoughtfully before putting it back on the wheel.

“It was nice! The usual speaking lines; lots of sexy moaning noises,” he says with a purr in his voice as he pulls up to a red light. You feel yourself blush as he leans over and kisses you cheek. You look at him with a raised brow, laughing as a blush becomes more prominent on his features. He looked so cute when he got all flustered.

“You seem excited about being able to make moaning noises,” you say playfully, ruffling his hair once the light turned green. He grinned, fixing the hair that you had just messed up.

“Oh yeah. You know there’s nothing else I’d love to do more,” he said with a laugh. You both glanced at each other for a second, and then began to giggle at each other even more. 

You both arrived back to the apartments and began ascending the stairs to Nate’s apartment. You both jokingly pushed each other back and forth until you reached his door. He popped open the door and then immediately began brainstorming about some content.

“Okay, so I’m thinking more Wind Waker, and we can do a metal cover of Pulled from The Addams Family Musical? How does that sound?” he asks curiously. You giggled, looking at him with a smile. 

“Throw in a horror video game and you’ve got yourself a deal,” you said, plopping down on his couch and covering your eyes. He lied right on top of you and kissed your exposed lips. The sudden weight of him landing on top of you forced a grunt from your throat. He laughed and pecked you again on the cheek. You moved your arm to look at him.

“Deal” he said rather excitedly.

You both got up from the couch and walked into the recording room he had set up, getting the game plugged in and all squared away. 

You sat down beside each other and gave each other a quick peck before beginning the first episode of the recording session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to be so very supportive <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm not dead!
> 
> So yeah, I just started my freshman year of college, and all i can say is holy shit. it is stressful! I was only able to write this a little at a time because i just didn't have the energy or time to sit behind my desk (Or sit on the couch in my dorm's lobby) to write this. it's been paper after paper. but I'm so excited to bring you this update! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

The weeks leading up to the flight to Chicago were the most stressful weeks of your entire life. The long recording sessions to keep all of your channels updated were tiring, not to mention you also took up the part time job of editing Mark’s videos. It wasn’t for long, just enough time to be able to make sure he was ready for PAX as well. And he was paying you extra money to do it, so you weren’t really complaining. 

Every time you went to Mark’s office to get some editing done, you saw Amy. She would smile weakly at you, than leave without a trace. It made you feel kind of weird, because you were nothing but friendly to her. It just seemed like she was giving you the cold shoulder.

You hadn’t really brought it up to Mark either. As much as you would _love_ to talk about his love live with him, you really didn’t want to accidentally ruin things between them. Or worse, have him think that you are intentionally trying to break the two up. That was the last thing you wanted to do to the either of them. She was really good for him and you could just tell that he really liked her. 

Another face you didn’t want to see that often was Tyler’s, but you saw him anyway. He was always at Mark’s office it seemed. Mark tried to make sure I wasn’t there when Tyler was coming, but things just seem to happen in a funny way. Tyler would look at you with his infamous glare, than carry on with the day. Your workload was 90% editing and 10% worrying about Tyler. 

It sounds kind of idiotic, and maybe in hindsight it is, but you just always had a gut feeling that Tyler was still after you. Not in a lustful way, but in a revenge way. Like how he suddenly became a more common annoyance to you once Mark and you rekindled the flames of your friendship.

You could be totally wrong about this though. You could just be paranoid, which would make a decent amount of sense. But you couldn’t blame yourself for being cautious though. The feeling he left when he hit you was enough to strike fear and anger in you, even after seven years. You said you would put it past you, but the recent actions of ignorance has made it quite clear he isn’t ready to move on from what went down. 

And maybe you aren’t ready to move on either. You thought about it, and maybe it was best that you both hated each other. Maybe this was what the universe wanted, and that was okay, but you just weren’t sure how to feel about this entire situation. 

You thought about all of this whilst you were packing for PAX

You and Nate were currently packing your things up, getting ready for tomorrow’s early flight. It was a Wednesday evening, and the rays of the sun still danced on the edges of the clouds that glided across the sky. You were getting most of the recording equipment packed up and ready to go, since you both kept your equipment in the extra room in his apartment. 

“(Y/N), can you hand me my water bottle?” Nate asks, shoving something else into his carry-on. You absentmindedly handed him his water without a word, going back to packing your film stuff. You were really excited for this, because this will be one of the biggest ways to get your channel more subs. Not only that, but your other friends will be there as well! It will be good to see Sean again. It has been about four years since you’ve last seen him.

From what you understood as well, the only people on Mark’s panel were going to be Mark, Ethan, Wade, Bob, and yourself. That was the lineup for that panel. For Sean’s panel, it was going to be Sean, Mark, Myself, and they said Signe and Nate could be/were allowed to join us. 

PAX East teams were extremely difficult to work with, especially for the first time. You didn’t quite understand the method of how they were doing things. It was a struggle to continue to try and work with them. 

“Hello? Earth to (Y/N)?”

You feel yourself blink back to reality, and out of your own thoughts. 

“Yes, Nate?” you ask curiously.

“I asked you if you could hand me one of the lenses, I think you have one of mine in your pack,” he said with a huff. You rummaged through your bag and sure enough, there was a duplicate of one of your lenses. You hand him his and yawn, continuing to pack away extra battery packs. 

“(Y/N)? Is everything okay?” Nate asks curiously. You look to him and nod, giving him a half smile. 

“Just feeling mixed about tomorrow is all,” you say with a shrug, looking around. You thought about how exciting it was going to be able to fly back to your home. You were going to let Nate meet your mother, and you were even going to go see Mark’s mom with him. You were so excited to see Mrs. Fischbach again after so long. You missed their family dearly. Nate looked at you with a soft smile

“I get it. Hey, do you want to watch a movie tonight?” Nate asked, wrapping his arm around you and pulling you closer to his person. You can smell the faintest scent of his cologne still left over from the day. You breathe in, looking up at him with a smile. 

“Maybe after we pack, tree trunk,” you say to him, pecking him on the cheek. He pulls you close for another kiss, deep and passionate. You feel a giggle form in your chest. When he pulls away from you, it bursts from your lips. He can’t help but smile and laugh with you, kissing you again. 

“I think that’s a good idea,” he says, pulling you close. You embrace for a moment, and then pull away, to finish packing for the flight. Once you all packed, you set your alarms for the next morning. You had to catch a flight at eight O’clock tomorrow morning. 

Nate finished packing before you, so he went on and got the movie ready for the night. Once you packed the rest of your things up in your bags, you walked into the kitchen to get to the living room. You could smell something warm and sweet filling your nostrils once you walked into the kitchen. Everything looked to be in place though. 

You then walked into the living room, where the title screen for _Howl’s Moving Castle_ played. As you walked in, you saw a mountain of blankets and pillows with a Nate protruding from the side. He held a mug of something, but you couldn’t exactly tell what it was suppose to be. 

“Decided that we needed to wind down with some honey milk, I know you like it a lot,” He says. Sure enough, a steaming glass of golden looking milk sat on the coffee table right in front of the couch. You pulled up some of the blankets and cuddled close to Nate, picking up the mug once you were comfy enough to do so. He pressed play on the title screen and the movie began to play. 

“I hope I put enough honey in there,” Nate said as you took a sip. The steaming liquid tasted like sweet heaven running past your lips and down your throat. You took a deep breath in and smelled the honey in the milk. You gave Nate a kiss on the cheek and set it down as the movie’s opening scene played.

“It tastes delicious, dear,” you say as he pulls you in for another kiss. 

As the movie continued, you both continued to make jokes and giggle at the little things in the movie. Nate would wrap his arms around you and kiss you on the cheek repeatedly. It was just one of those nights where even after countless weeks of stressing about this coming weekend, this moment felt right. It was relaxing, and you could feel the love between you both growing. 

You take another sip of the milk and honey, smiling and leaning your head into Nate. Nate kept his muscular arm draped around your shoulder. He kissed the side of your head thoughtfully as the ending credits began to play on the screen.

“This was the perfect night,” you breathe, nuzzling your face into his chest. He pulls you closer, kissing the top of your head gently.

“It was. Do you want to stay here for the night? We can go to your things tomorrow morning before the flight,” he says sleepily. You look at him.

He is currently trying to keep awake, leaning his head on his hand. He’s looking at the credits now rolling up from the screen. You kiss him on the cheek and nod, yawning.

“Of course baby,” you say sleepily. He stands up with you and stretches, wrapping his arms around you. He gives you a quick peck on the cheek and then yawns again, walking over to his room.

“Do you need clothes?” he asks you as he walks into his room, turning on the light and opening his dresser. You nod sleepily to him and he nods in return, rummaging through his drawers to find some clothes for you. He tosses you basketball shorts and a t-shirt. He started to strip of his clothes almost immediately. 

You turned around and changed into his clothes that he gave to you. His clothes smelled just like his cologne. When you turned around, he was shirtless and in his pajama pants, just as he likes to sleep. You couldn’t help but smile at the man that you love. You walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, wrapping your arms around his waist. He pulled you close and kissed the top of your head.

You both got into bed and he pulled you close to his person, kissing you again. You couldn’t help but smile at him. This just felt so wonderful. The feeling of being next to him was something so wonderful that you felt butterflies. 

“Goodnight, (Y/N),” he cooed gently, pulling you close and kissing your cheek. You kissed his cheep back and curled into his form.

“Goodnight, Nate” you said as you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Which was abruptly stopped the next morning at 7:29 AM.

“(Y/N)! Wake up! We gotta get to the airport!” Nate said flustered.

Your eyes opened suddenly. You sat up and looked around, your heart racing a mile a minute.

“Are we late?” You ask worriedly. Nate looks at you like you were stupid for a moment. He nods, motioning you to get up.

“I already got both of our in my car, but we’ve gotta hurry,” Nate says. You jump out of his bed and pick up your phone. Sure enough, your alarm didn’t go off. You surely didn’t have the time right now to figure out why, so you shoved your phone into the pocket of Nate’s pajama pants and ran for the door. 

With a quick check of your person and your bags, you went on the road around 7:32. 

While in the car you realize what exactly happened to your alarm. Don’t you love it when you set things to PM instead of AM?

It was a fifteen-minute ride to the airport. By the time you parked and ran into the airport, it was 7:49.

You went quickly through check ins rather quickly and got to the terminal, with about 3 minutes to spare. 

“Didn’t you day that mark was gonna be on this flight, (Y/N)?” Nate asked. 

“Yeah, We’ll probably see him once we get on,” you say with a smile. 

You hand the tickets to the lady behind the desk right outside of the plane, and you boarded with your backpack on you. But once you get to the plane, you realize there is a problem with your best friend being on the same flight.

Tyler.

The only two open seats are miles apart from each other. Mark is sitting next to amy, with an open aisle seat. And the other is the middle seat, with Ethan occupying the window and Tyler occupying the aisle seat. 

“Wow,” you whispered to Nate, “ I never thought I’d have a problem choosing where to sit after high school,” you say.

 

Reluctantly, you take the seat in between Ethan and Tyler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently, now that I've figured out my schedule completely! love you all and thank you for being so patient <33


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so I've been a _little_ inactive. but only because deadlines are rapidly approaching!! and I am writing paper after paper for classes! (currently have like 15 one page essays due by the end of the semester and i have 4 weeks left lol)
> 
> so keep your eyes peeled over winter break! I will have plenty of time then to write and relax!!
> 
> thank you all for being so supportive <3

“(Y/N)? What do you mean go sit with Mark?” Nate whispered in a harsh tone towards you.

He looked at you bewildered as you started walking towards the seat next to Tyler. You turned to him and nodded towards the seat that Mark had left open. Did Nate really think you were going to let him sit by Tyler? Not a damn chance. 

As much as you would rather just sit by Mark and let Nate fill the awkward position, you knew all too well one of them would instigate and start a fight. The last thing you wanted was to get kicked off a damn flight. 

Nate stared at you as you walked towards Tyler and Ethan, examining the situation. Tyler was reading a book and Ethan was on his laptop, probably editing. You walked up to their seat with your book bag slung over your shoulder. Tyler looked up from his book to see the presence that had seemed to form from thin air. He almost looked taken aback by you, but then his face stiffened once more. You felt Nate cautiously walk behind you, watching the whole thing take place. 

“Is this seat taken?” You ask politely. Ethan now looks up from his computer elated to see a familiar face. Tyler began to speak with ignorance dripping from his lips. 

“As a matter of fact, it—“

“(Y/N)! No one is sitting here! Sit down!” Ethan suddenly bursts with excitement. You grinned at Ethan and looked at Tyler, who looks at Ethan with an angry stare. You couldn’t help but giggle at the brute that had taken the isle seat. You squeezed past Tyler and gingerly took a seat in the middle seat. Ethan began playing on his phone for a moment, muttering something about getting a selfie before the flight took off. Ethan was elated to have you sitting next to him, while Tyler would rather be dead.

“Hey, selfie!” Ethan said excitedly, smiling wide. You looked at the camera with a gentle grin. Tyler ignored the gesture entirely. 

“Ty, c’mon!” Ethan said, still holding his pose perfectly. Tyler looked over at the camera and didn’t try to smile. Ethan took the photo and smiled down at it while he added a caption to it. You glanced over at Tyler, who went right back to reading his book. You felt your phone suddenly buzz in your hand. You checked it, a group text with Nate and Mark. 

**Mark** : (Y/N) what the _HELL_ are you doing!??!?!?!!

**(Y/N)** : What are you talking about??

**Nate** : Why did you make me sit with Mark? It would have been better if you let me sit next to Tyler

**Mark** : or you could have let me know! I could have let Tyler sit with me and Amy.

**(Y/N)** : Guys its not that big of a deal! He probably wont even talk to me the entire flight. As if I want to talk to him anyway.

**Mark** : Not the point!

**(Y/N)** : It _is_ the point. I can handle this. Don’t worry. If something happens you’ll be the first ones to know. 

You peak over at the two and see them scowling at you. You smile and wave. It would be awkward, but you had Ethan beside you. So you were confident the flight was going to go smoothly. 

_It did not go smoothly._

Ethan would periodically look between you and Tyler during the first half of the flight, trying to small talk but not really getting much in to talk about or to elaborate on. You and your belongings hugging close to Ethan’s seat and Tyler’s respective to the aisle. You were busy editing a video whist Tyler was buried deep in his novel. Things starting going awry when Ethan began asking questions.

“Alright guys, what gives?” He asks, slightly annoyed. You pull out your headphone and look at him with a look of confusion, and Tyler looks over with the same confused look. 

“What do you mean?” Tyler asks, giving a kind of snarky flare to his words. Ethan looked at him like he spoke Italian. 

“I _mean_ both of you are super talkative. But suddenly you both sit next to each other and you guys are stone cold silent. What gives?” Ethan asks, elaborating on his first question. You glance at Tyler, who looks even more annoyed than he did before. 

“Eth, don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer to,’ Tyler said with a huff, going back to his book. You glanced between Ethan and Tyler uneasily. Ethan looked at you and then back at Tyler. You could tell by Ethan’s face that he was just getting sick and tired of the attitude.

“If I didn’t want the answer to the question I wouldn’t ask, so what has gotten your boxers in a bunch?” Ethan said with a more malicious tone. You felt yourself sinking into your seat. You didn’t want to even try looking over at Mark and Nate. 

“You want to know why? Here’s why; I can’t _stand_ (Y/N),” Tyler said with a snarl. Ethan looked confused between the two of you. All you felt was hot shame rising on the back of your neck, keeping the hairs on your body on end. You couldn’t let Tyler talk to Ethan that way. 

“Tyler you don’t have to be ignorant to Ethan, he just asked a question,” you said quietly. Tyler suddenly looked at you with the same angry stare he seemed to always give you. 

“Don’t tell me how to talk. You aren’t my girlfriend anymore. You can’t boss me around like you use to,” Tyler says in the same malicious tone as he set with Ethan. You looked at him in bewilderment. _You_ use to boss him around?

“ _Excuse me?_ ” you say, instantly turning to him. You can quickly sense than Ethan is regretting asking about anything. 

“You heard me. Don’t tell me how to talk. You aren’t my girlfriend anymore, so you can’t tell me what to do,” he said with the same malice as before. You felt anger making your blood boil.

“I don’t need to be your girlfriend to tell you not to be a _dick_ to my friend,” You said, keeping your voice down. You didn’t feel like disturbing the other guests on the flight. Tyler glared at you, beginning to lean closer to you. 

“You know what? I am sick of you being here,” Tyler said in a low growl. The closer he got, the farther you tried to back away. Ethan tried to step in, speaking up for you. 

“Ty, just calm down. No need to get mad at her or me,” He said, almost frantic. No one wanted to have this get more violent than it needed to be. Tyler glared daggers into you and then turned back to his book. The row you sat in filled with an awkward silence. Ethan gave you the most perplexed look. All you could do is just shake your head. 

After the altercation, you looked back at Nate and Mark in a farther back row. They were staring at you intently, shaking their heads and trying to see if you could let them know if anything happened. You shook your head again and rested back into your chair thinking about what exactly just happened. You just knew that Tyler was going to be a pain in your side for a long time. 

_______________________

After the flight, you stood in baggage claim for what seemed like forever. Nate and Mark walked over with Amy in tow, the two boys looking quite worried.

“We overheard some of the conversation, what happened?” Mark asked, pulling off his bag from the everlasting conveyor belt that is the baggage claim. You spotted yours and retrieved it, setting your luggage down to the side.

“He got pissy at Eth because Ethan wanted to know why we weren’t talking or acting friendly or whatever,” you say with a huff. Mark quickly grabbed Amy’s luggage and handed it to her. 

“Yikes, sounds like a time,” Mark said. Nate grabbed the two luggage bags that were either filled with equipment or filled with his clothes.

“Ty and Eth have the two Ubers ready for us. We can head out soon,” Amy says nonchalantly, taking baby steps towards the exit. You and Nate looked at each other with a rather fickle look, then turned back to Mark and Amy, who were beginning to walk out of the airport. 

The sun was shining brightly outside with a breeze that gave the air a bit of a chill. You, Ethan, and Nate piled into one car, and Mark Amy and Tyler piled into the other. With one wave, you headed off to your hotels. 

That didn’t stop Ethan from immediately asking you questions.

“(Y/N), what the hell was that?” he asked, almost like he had been holding in a breath for just a bit too long.

“It’s long and complicated. Long story short is that Tyler hates my guts and it’s a reason from a long time ago,” you say with a huff, fiddling with your phone. Nate wraps his arm around you, relaxing a bit. 

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why he got so _evil_ looking. I mean why was he so mean?” Ethan asked as more of a rhetorical question if anything. You shrugged continuing on with a different conversation.

Once you all arrived to the hotel, you checked in and brought your things to your room. Nate stood by you at the front desk as you checked in. The man behind the counter handed your key to you and nodded. You took it and muttered a quick thank you. You looked at Nate and saw him smiling at you, but then quickly noticed an aggravated Tyler coming towards the hotel doors. You quickly began walking towards the elevators. 

“Why does Ty act like this? I just don’t get it!” Nate said, exasperated and drained by the whole ordeal. 

“If only I knew,” you said with a huff. You flopped on the bed casually, and Nate lied down comfortably beside you, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulled you close. He took in a deep breath and smiled as he spoke.  
“I am just more than happy to get you to myself for a bit,” he said, kissing your cheek. You took in a deep breath and turned to him, kissing his lips quickly. 

“You know that I love you, right?” you say to him in a giggly tone. He kisses you again and pulls you closer.

“Yeah, and you know I love you too, right?” he says with a smile. You nod, kissing his forehead gently. 

You spent another hour snuggling with Nathan, relaxing and chatting about seemingly meaningless things. Until suddenly, you hear a knock on your door. You and Nate look at each other curiously, and then you sit up. 

“I’ll go get it,” you say, stretching. You hear someone knock on the door again, and you walk quickly to the door.

“I’m coming!” you say, reaching the door. You open to door to find a taller man with a green tuft on top of his head. His huge smile was a dead give away.

“Sean!” you holler, running into his arms to give him a big hug. He laughs and hugs you tightly, swaying from side to side trying his best not to completely fall over. You look up at him with a cheesy grin on your face. 

“Well, isn’t it my favourite new YouTuber!” he says with a hearty chuckle. You pull away from him and smile, looking around. 

“Is Signe here?” you ask curiously. Sean smiles and nods enthusiastically. 

“She is! Just a bit jet lagged is all. She’ll be around in a bit, or maybe tomorrow. We’ll see how she sleeps,” Sean says. You suddenly feel someone’s arm wrap around your waist gently.

“Well, isn’t it my metal man. How are you?” Sean says, walking beside you to hug Nate. Nate wraps his arms around Sean in a large hug, than pulls away.

“I am fantastic. Might be a bit tired though,” he said with a laugh. Sean nodded happily in agreement, stretching. 

“Well I wanted to stop by your room and say hi! Mark said you were right outside of Ty’s door,” he says with a smile. Your smile disappeared for only a moment before you put it back on.

“Oh, I didn’t know we were right across from Ty,” you say with a slightly nervous laugh. Just then, as if on cue, Tyler walked out of his room with a backpack on. He stopped for only a moment to look at you. 

You felt your heart sink to your stomach, and then your feet.

 

You knew that this weekend was going to be a lot harder than you had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont forget to send me prompts! my tumblr link is in my bio! happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! guess it wasn't that long of a delay :-)

The rest of your day was quiet and relaxing. Once you all got settled in to your rooms, the entire group got some lunch. Tyler didn’t decide to start any trouble, which made things that much better. So now that you were back at the hotel, you were getting recording and vlogging equipment plugged in to the countless amounts of extension cords you packed. Each cord lied on the ground haphazardly, and you sighed heavily at the mess that lied before you.

“Feeling okay?” Nate asked gently, kneeling down beside you with your water bottle. His hand gently rubs the small of your back as you open your water bottle and take a sip of its contents. You nod, looking back at the camera you were plugging in. once you finished the last of the recharging, you stood up. You felt your knees and back crack as you did. Nate came back up shortly after you.

“You excited for this weekend?” You asked Nate curiously. He looked at you fondly, rubbing his hands up and down on your arms. A tingle went up your body when you felt his touch. He kissed your forehead sweetly. 

“Well, let me think,” he said, looking up quizzically.

“I am in Boston with the best girlfriend I could ask for,” he started, giving you a wink and another quick kiss. 

“We’re going to be exploring the city, going to a convention where my prior noted girlfriend will be doing a few panels and a meet, and I get to meet her family after that. It sounds to me like one of the most perfect weekends,” He said, continuing to pull you close and kiss you gently each time. You couldn’t help but giggle at his sweet words, kissing him for just a moment before giving him quick butterfly kisses. 

“You’re my favourite,” you say quietly to him. He smiles, pulling you close to himself once more, kissing the top of your head.

“Glad you think so, you aren’t bad yourself,” he says with sass coming from his words. You push him away playfully, giggling more. He made you feel giggly, bubbly, and just like you did when you were first with—

You stopped yourself. No. No, you can’t compare your sweet angel to that demonic man. Tyler was nothing but trouble, and Nate was better than anything or anyone you could have asked for. You can’t compare the two, because one was abusive, and still is. Tyler was a psychopath, a madman, a man with no boundaries. You wouldn’t dare show it, but Tyler _scared_ you, and for obvious reasons. Just look how he acted on the plane, imagine if you were alone. Imagine if there wasn't anyone around to stop him from really telling you how he felt. You knew that Tyler was a man of few words, and he'd much rather show you than tell you. 

You felt your heartbeat speed up and your palms get slightly sweaty. You tried to take a deep breath and exhale. It was hard, it was really _really_ hard.

Apparently Nate noticed your sudden mood change, because he looked at you confused, and then placed his hand on your shoulder soothingly.

“Hey, everything okay?” he asked gently, just like he had when you were plugging in the electronics for tomorrow’s outing. You nodded slowly, giving a weak smile to the man. 

“Yeah, just thinking about stuff,” you said, lying down on one of the queen beds that sat in the room with a heavy sigh. Nate fell beside you, looking at you with a gentle concern in his eyes still.

“Is it Tyler?” he asked, putting his arm gently around your waist. You let out a short laugh, nodding nervously. 

“He’s just, a thorn in my side,” you said almost dismissively. Nate kept his eyes on you, pulling you closer to him. 

“You know I won’t let him hurt you. Remember the last guy who tried to mess with you?” he said with a small smile adorning his lips, remembering the moment that he hit the behemoth at the first concert you met at. The way he protected you, even though he barely knew you. The way he just happened to be your superhero, he was perfect.

“How could I forget?” You say, a smile breaking out onto your face. It seemed to be contagious.

You jumped when you heard your door knock suddenly, interrupting the moment you both were having. You looked over at him and rolled your eyes. More smiles erupted from your faces as you stood up, walking over to open the door. You opened your door to find none other than Sean, with one of your best friends standing right next to him.

“Signe!” you hollered, tackling her with the biggest hug you could possibly muster up. She almost toppled over, but she was able to stay standing as you attacked her with love.

“How’ve you been, (Y/N)?” she said in between a fit of giggles and laughter. You pulled away from her beaming just as Nate walked out of the room to see what all the commotion was about. 

“Just great, honestly. Better now that I finally see you!” you said with a giddy tone to your voice. She let out the same giddy squeal you did and you both hugged again, smiling. You heard Sean and Nate begin to banter with one another.

“Wow, Sean it’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” you hear Nate say as a joke to Sean, who retorts with a feminine voice. 

“Oh gosh, Nate it’s been so _long_. Girlfriend how’ve you been?” Sean said, pulling him into a flamboyant hug. You and Signe pulled away from one another to look at the two men acting like schoolgirls. You and Signe crossed your arms at them, waiting for them to stop bullying the both of you.

“So what brings you back to our floor, Sean?” Nate asked curiously. Sean replied by pulling a pair of keys from his pocket, and twirling them around on his finger. 

“Taco Bell run, my friend! We tried texting you both but neither of you ever read our messages!” Sean said. You pulled your phone from your pocket and sure enough there were three texts from Sean, asking if you were both up. The clock read 9:47 PM.

“You got a rental?” You asked, looking at the keys Sean kept on his finger. He smiled at you and nodded, shoving them back into his pocket.

“Sure did! I wanted Mark and Amy to come as well, but they wanted to get some sleep apparently. Like, how boring is that?” Sean asked with laughter. The small group laughed among themselves and you shrugged, looking over at Nate for confirmation about the plans that were now laid out before you. 

“I don’t mind, let me grab my wallet real quick,” Nate said, ducking back into the room. 

“I gotta grab my shoes as well, I’ll be right back out,” you said, than you continued. “You guys are welcome to come in real quick!”

You walked back into the hotel room, Signe and Sean following just behind. You turned to your small dresser and opened it to find where you put your shoes. You picked out a pair of white Nikes and slipped them onto your feet, fixing them for just a moment before standing up and grabbing your wallet and phone. Nate looked over to you with a smile, and then looked at the two guests who were currently looking at the camera set up you had along the side of the wall. 

“A work of art, isn’t it?” You asked jokingly. They looked at you with a cheeky grin on their faces, and then looked back at the ensemble of cameras, lights, and microphones. 

“A lot of equipment, don’t you think?” Sean said with his same hearty grin. You shrugged, looking at it all. Two cameras, vlogging equipment, two ring lights and two mics? Maybe, but you did plan on filming at the convention, so you thought it was just the right amount. 

“Well, you have to think about this weekend, which I will be making a highlight reel of!” you said with a smile. Sean nods, than shrugs, kind of realizing the need for all of the equipment. 

“Fair enough! You guys ready?” he says, looking at the both of you. You both nod in agreement and walk out of your hotel room, shutting the door behind you and confirming that it is secure. With a quick look at Tyler’s door, you walked with them to the elevator. 

Once on the road, Sean decided to play some sweet tunes. Sean was a master DJ, surprisingly. He jammed out to a lot of old classics and even new and exciting music. You were all laughing and acting like college kids. Food runs were meant for college kids, of course. 

When Sean pulls up to the Taco Bell, you hear a friendly voice come over the speaker. 

Sean orders four five dollar value boxes at the speaker, and when he drives up to the first window, he only uses his cash to pay.

“Sean, What are you doing?” you ask from behind the passenger’s seat. The teenager takes the cash absentmindedly, putting it in the register and handing him back some change. He grins at the two of you through the mirror.

“Think of it as a ‘welcome to your first PAX East’ gift!” He says with his smile. He drove over to the second window, where a short girl in glasses handed Sean four boxes, along with a cup carrier filled with four drinks. It looked like she did a double take for a second and smiled. 

“Are you JackSepticEye?” She asks, almost as if she was holding her breath. He smile and nods, giving a flamboyant wave.

“Top of the mornin’ to ya, lady!” he says, then sticking his hand out of the window to give her a High five. She gave a wide smile and happened to glance into the car. Her eyes locked with yours just for a moment and they instantly went wide. 

“Oh my gosh, (Y/YT/N)? I am a huge fan!” She says, waving to you. She then looks at who else is in the car, and you can just tell she is trying her best to keep it cool. “You all are some of my favourite YouTubers, this is so cool!” she says with giddiness. You wave excitedly back, unsure of how to reply.

“Thank you!” You begin, sort of nervously. Was it going to be like this at the meet up tomorrow? “I appreciate it a lot!” You say. The teenager quickly asked for an autograph from all of you. She had handed Sean a Napkin and a marker, and you each quickly took turns signing it. Once you handed it back to her, she thank you all a lot and pocketed the napkin. She waved you all off and added a quick “Enjoy your meal” with it as well. 

“Okay honestly that was so cute,” You said, feeling a smile creep up on your cheeks.

“Fans that are genuinely kind like that are the best, honestly,” Sean says, heading back towards the hotel.

“We all can hang out in our hotel room if you want,” you said nonchalantly. You held your box of food in your lap and somehow the drinks ended up being sat onto your lap.

“Sound’s fine to me.”

Once you all got into the hotel, you piled into your room and Signe shut the door behind her. You all were bantering about some silly one-off stories, and laughing like there would be no tomorrow.

“So I have a question,” Sean said, getting somewhat serious after the harmonious laughter that you all had just shared while starting to dig in to your tacos. He looked between you and Nate, trying to think of how to word his question. 

“Ethan told me about Ty acting, like, evil?” he said curiously. “I didn’t think much of it at first, you know how Eth can be about his stories. But when I mentioned you being across from Ty, I saw how you reacted. I just wanted to know if everything was okay?” Sean said in a slew of words. You looked down at your taco and looked back up, shrugging.

“Honestly, I’m just trying to make sure nothing seems awkward or weird between us. It’s been hard ever since me and Mark made up about what happened with the whole Nate situation like forever ago,” You said, taking a bite of your taco. Sean had gotten a gentle smirk to his lips.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You’ve got us to lean on, don’t forget that,” he said, patting your shoulder. Nate put his arm around your waist comfortingly and smiled at you. You looked around and realized that you were in wonderful company.

 

You couldn’t wait to explore Boston with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for being the most supportive readers ever. I appreciate that you guys are so understanding of my schooling, work, mental health, etc. I feel so happy to be able to write for you guys! much love. Asalways, my tumblr link is in my bio, so don't forget to send me prompts, questions, concerns, and more!! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you lovely readers! It's spring break! which means I have time to write oodles of chapters for you all! I plan on writing a ton more before i go back to college, and I plan to start up a new series! I am beyond excited to share this chapter with you! It's a little longer than usual, and that's to make up for all the time I've spent away from you. hope you enjoy!

You awoke from your hotel bed, Nate clinging to your body in his sleep. He always did this; he really liked to cuddle in his sleep. You found it so endearing. You pushed his hair from his face, kissing his forehead ever so gently. He grumbled something in his sleep and pulled you closer, smushing his face into your chest. You reached your arm over to the nightstand and grabbed your phone, checking the time. It was about 7:30 for you, which was just enough time to shower, put on makeup, and head down to breakfast to meet with the rest of your friends. 

You also had to make sure you grabbed your vlogging stuff for the day ahead. You couldn’t forget that. You’d probably just grab it after breakfast. 

You pushed Nate off of yourself, to which Nate mumbled something in his sleep and grabbed your pillow to cuddle with. He would be up once you got out of the shower for sure. 

Once you got done showering, you toweled yourself off and pulled on your bra and underwear, walking out of the bathroom and going to your suitcase to get your outfit for the day. It was going to be warmer than usual in Chicago, but definitely not warmer than California heat. So you put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, along with a light jacket to cover up, just in case it was too cold for you. You figured it wouldn’t be that much of a bother since you lived in Pennsylvania for ten years of your life and then moved to Cincinnati when you were eleven. 

As you were putting on your jeans, a feeling of arms wrapping around your waist felt prominent suddenly, and then you were pulled back into an even warmer, topless body.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he hummed sleepily into your ear. The sound of his voice made you smile, and you started laughing because you were literally trying to get dressed.

“Nate, as much as I love you, I need you to get off me. Kinda in the middle of something here,” you say, looking down at your jeans half way up your legs. Nate simply yawned and let go of you, walking towards the bathroom to take a shower. You smiled as he walked away from you; he was such a darling.

You were halfway done with your makeup when Nate came out of the shower, hair tousled and wet from him toweling off. He kissed the top of your head and looked at you while you did your makeup. 

“You excited to get going and see the city?” Nate said with vigor in his voice. He was always much more awake after his morning shower. You nodded, blending in your contour with your brush.

“I am! I’m even more excited to spend this long weekend with you,” you say thoughtfully, looking up at him with cheekbones defined to the Gods. 

“Goodness, how’d I get so lucky to have a goddess for a girlfriend,” He says, looking at you. You smile and blush at the compliment as he kisses you, walking over to his suitcase to get clothes for himself. With final touch ups and adding your favourite hat and sunglasses to the look, you were good to go. 

It was about 8:30 now, and you both walked downstairs into the main lobby to meet your friends, who were really excited for breakfast. You walked up to Signe and gave her a hug, smiling brightly. 

You were also flagged down by people who had either flown in this morning or late last night. Some of these people happened to be the grumps, Ross, and the two idiots Ryan and Matt. They always greeted you in such a weird way so you called them idiots, but they were the lovable kind. You thought about Your other childhood friends who would be coming tonight, just because they think they’re all cool cause they’ve been to Chicago a bunch. Yes, Wade and Bob were going to show their lovely faces! It’s been so long since you’ve seen them! It’ll be good to catch up.

You looked around all the smiling faces, and then your eyes fall on one, who is looking like he is having the worst day so far.

Tyler.

You try your best to ignore it, but he really sticks out like a sore thumb in your group. Everyone else seemed happy, and he just didn’t. You almost felt bad for him, to be completely honest. Why was he so upset constantly?

You all sat at a big table in the dining area of the hotel, food on your plates. You all joked about the day and what you were excited for. You were mainly having a conversation with Sean, Signe, Nate, Mark, and Amy. You still weren’t sure how to feel about Amy yet, it still felt like she disliked you. Which bothered you, since you didn’t do anything to her except be nice. 

“There’s honestly something new every year, it’s exciting to see what’s hiding in the city,” Mark said, shoving eggs in his mouth.

“I’m excited to find out what’s in the city, honestly,” you say, picking at your food. “We’re meeting at some restaurant for dinner, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, we’re meeting at Boka around 6:30 I believe,” Sean said, looking at his phone. He really enjoyed planning things on his phone. It helped him concentrate.

“Should we make a group chat to let people know?” Amy asked. You nodded, agreeing with her. You pulled out your phone, getting the text messages to appear on your screen. 

“I’ll make a group chat,” you said nonchalantly. You went through and added everyone you had in your phone. That was everyone in the group except Tyler. You assumed that someone would add him. You created the group and quickly texted it.

**(Y/N)** : Hey, heres a group chat to stay in touch! We’re meeting up at 6:30 to get Boka, as told to me by Sean.

You set down your phone and looked back down at your plate. Some people looked at their phone when the text came through, but others didn’t. a lot of us really didn’t like eating meals with our phones out. It was disrespectful to most of us. 

Once everyone was done shoving food in their faces, you all got packed up. You had quickly run up to your room to grab your bag with the two cameras and portable charger. When you came back down to the lobby, Mark, Amy, Sean, Signe, and Nate were waiting for you to return. You know how silly it sounds, but the six of you decided on doing a few of those silly “couples” things together. I think the plan was to show you and Nate the real touristy things, but then go to a few places to take silly pictures and enjoy being together in general. You were super excited. 

Sean had his rental, but the rental could only fit so many people. So Mark and Amy suggested they could get an Uber, and you and Nate would carpool with Sean. Everyone was okay with the idea, though you wish you could just squish everyone in Sean’s car together. You felt like you haven’t seen Mark and Amy in a long time, even though you were literally best friends with Mark. 

You still didn’t know why, but it felt like Amy didn’t like you. And it felt like Mark was starting to be affected by it. It seemed he didn’t want to really be near you, and that bothered you. And why wouldn’t it? Mark is your best friend! You’ve gone through too much with him to ever let something happen to ruin that. 

You jumped in the back of the rental again with Nate, hearing Sean mumble and look at his phone whilst he searched diligently for the perfect song to play for the ride into the city. He picked one and then set his phone down, starting to drive. 

You all sang along to a few songs whilst driving into the city. Everything felt right, you just felt so much happiness in the car. 

Once Sean parked in the parking garage, you called Mark to let him know you just got in the city. 

“Oh good! Meet us in Millennium Park?” Mark said over the phone. You can hear him looking around and taking a deep breath in. You looked around at your friends where were just now piling out of Sean’s rental. Signe had a small backpack she was stuffing with water bottles, and Nate and Sean were talking, looking at you for where they should go. Sean was locking up the car when you spoke back to Mark.

“Is that the place with the bean thing?” You asked hesitantly. You heard your friends start to laugh and Mark began to bellow joyously over the phone.

“Oh my god, (Y/N). Yes, it’s where the bean thing is. It’s called Cloud Gate,” he says, trying to catch his breath. You frowned in embarrassment as your friends laughed at your stupidity. 

“Okay! Well, we’ll meet you there. Bye Marki,” You said smiling again, playing off your immediate feelings of before. You hung up the phone and looked at your friends. Nate took your hand and looked at you with a smirk.

“So we’re going to Millennial Park?”

You took a walk around the city, reaching your destination of Millennial Park. You looked around for Mark, still holding Nate’s hand as you tried to find your friend and His girlfriend. You were just about to call him when you heard his goofy voice ring out to you and the rest of your group.

“Hey losers! Over here!”

You turn to see Mark running excitedly towards you all, a bashful Amy in tow. When they reached you, you looked him up and down questioningly.

“Looks like you’ve been running all day,” you said, looking at the sweat becoming apparent on his forehead. He frowned very bitterly and looked away jokingly.

“I guess it’s fine! We can just not be friends!”

That struck a bit of a cord for you. You knew he was kidding, but it sounded like he wasn’t. And with the idea that he didn’t want to be friends anymore hurt. A lot. You did your very best to slap a smile on your face and laugh it off.

“I guess we can’t!’ you said, giggling. He turned back smiling at you, laughing quietly. See? You’re just being silly again. 

“Do you want to take those silly group pictures?” Sean said, pulling an arm around Signe with a shit-eating grin. 

You guys spend the morning exploring the city and taking a ton of cute photos of one another. You knew how dumb it was, but it felt so good to be able to take sweet pictures with everyone and especially Nate. You weren’t really selfie people. So when the couples decided a small photo shoot and enjoying the city with one another. 

With a hand holding yours and your friends around you, you just got done taping another vlog and getting footage to add into it. You were an artistic person, so you strive to have vlogs like Julien Solomita. 

“Hate to end this fun time, but its almost 6:30. We should probably start heading to Boka,” Signe said. You checked your phone after putting your camera in your bag and sure enough it was about 6:10. You texted your giant groupchat to remind everyone where to meet for dinner.

Everyone met at the restaurant at the designated time. There were a few stragglers to your group but everyone was still there.

Well, almost everyone.

Where the hell was Tyler?

You had double and triple checked the people. You saw Danny, Arin, Suzy, Ross, Holly, Ethan, Ryan, Matt, and the rest of your friends; but you didn’t see Tyler. Why wasn’t he there? You knew you couldn’t put him the group chat, because you didn’t have his phone number, but you assumed someone would add him to the group, or text him at the very least. As the hostess was seating you, you walked up to Mark nervously. 

“Hey, text Tyler and tell him where we are, He isn’t in the group chat and I don’t think anyone texted him,” you said. He looked at you confused.

“You didn’t add him?” Mark said, kind of surprised. 

“I don’t have his number! I didn’t even think about asking anyone. I just assumed someone would. Shouldn’t assume, rule one,” you say. Mark smiles at you and pulls out his phone, just as the hostess seats you all at a large table. One seat is empty. 

And it is right across from you. 

You notice this immediately, but no one else does. Everyone starts ordering drinks while you assess the situation. Tyler will hate you more, that’s not a shocker. But you’ve been trying to make things right with him, because it feels like his anger is literally beating you up. You just didn’t understand why he was still so angry over what happened almost seven years ago! He doesn’t even deserve to be angry! If anything, you do! But you’re trying to move past it but you can’t because he is just so pissed at you! He’s the one who screamed, who yelled, who _hit_ you. He didn’t have the right to be angry. It didn’t make any—

Your swimming emotions and thoughts came to a halt several minutes later when you see a stone faced man take the seat right across from you. His expression towards you is menacing. You feel uneasy. 

 

“Thanks for saving me a seat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and as always, do not hesitate to send me prompts on my Tumblr, and leave comments telling me what I can do better! I'm always looking for ways to improve. Thank you! Love you all bunches :-)


End file.
